Vesperia's Abyss
by Kazane Hime
Summary: A week after the fall of the adephagos, a mysterious book calls Brave Vesperia into yet another adventure. This adventure is to take place in an unfamiliar world; the world of Abyss. Pairings inside. Chapter 4 updated.
1. Calm Before the Storm

****************

********

**Tales of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss, and all the characters belong to Namco Bandai. I own nothing but the Plot Twists.**

**YuriXEstelle, RitaXFlynn, RavenXJudith, TearXLuke, AniseXIon, NataliaXAsch, NataliaXGuy, JadeXLagretta, KarolXNan**

**

* * *

**

Our world, Terca Lumireis has at last achieved partial peace. The Adephagos that tried to consume the world was destroyed by unknown heroes. Blastia are no longer a part of this world and have been rendered to powerless jewels. The Empire and Guilds have come together, even though there are some who oppose this movement. Peace has befallen _our_ world.

There were rumors as to how the thing in the sky had been destroyed and all the blastia rendered useless however many people were not certain which story to believe as every different person had heard many different stories. Only those that personally knew the group, and the group itself knew what had really transcended the day the Adephagos was destroyed. Now, Fortune's Market was busy trying to find something to replace blastia, the knights and the guilds worked to protect the cities as a united force, yes there were some disputes but everything worked out well. Brave Vesperia helped with the protection of cities, until an anomaly claimed the attention of the world and the knights once again asked for Brave Vesperia's assistance with dealing with this anomaly.

************************

**

* * *

**

**Calm before the Storm**

A lone figure stood on the rubble of a fallen city, silhouetted by the setting sun as it looked across the town that had once been her home. The figure was dressed in a red, black, yellow, and white outfit and her light brown hair didn't even touch her shoulders. A long yellow ribbon attached to her right arm blew gently in the slight breeze that was the only sound in the desolate area. The girl looked at the book she was holding, it was worn as if read many times yet it had not been damaged at all when the ceiling of the cave collapsed.

"This world and the others" She muttered, intrigued by the title of the book, for the only world they knew of was their world, Terca Lumireis, there were no others as the title said there were. Maybe what they had believed for such a long time to be true was actually a fallacy. She looked at the book once more before putting it into her book holder, stretching the holder's straps to fit the newest book alongside her spell book. 'Might as well have Estelle look through it, I have no mind for fiction, only science books are interesting to me. Estelle seems to love to read anything and this will be good practice for her,' the mage thought as she jumped down from the rubble and started out along the road that used to lead to Aspio, the city of scholars.

Rita Mordio walked along the road with cliffs on both sides, quite a ways off but there none the less. Few monsters crossed her path as she continued and those that did were quickly dispatched with a few fireballs, since they were all small fry to her. Even though people could not use blastia anymore, the mana that now existed thanks to the spirits allowed for magic to be used without blastia and on top of that, the spells were more powerful. Not everything was perfect though; there were no barriers and people at towns worked into the night to create walls strong enough to keep out the monsters. Now Rita herself worked directly for the empire, not just working at an imperial lab, she was given permission to do what she wanted but researched anything that the candidates to the throne or the commandant of the knights wanted her to do.

Currently she wasn't working on a job and had gone to see what the fate of Aspio had been. What she had found was about what she expected, the entire town in ruins and her lone shack with the crystal pillar destroyed. What she was not expecting to find was the book, sitting on the highest flat piece of rubble, with a sun beam directly on it making the crystal on the cover spread a gentle white light all around the fallen city. A cloud went over the sun when Rita had approached the book, making the light fade away.

She looked up as she approached Halure, where Estelle now had a house that she stayed in whenever she could, and wrote her fantasy stories. Actually, her first story was that of the group that had destroyed the Adephagos, herself and Rita included. Estelle was calling it Tales of Vesperia, and should be finished by now, almost a week after they had defeated Duke. Anyways, Rita had planned to meet with Estelle and the others in Halure to discuss what she had discovered when going through random libraries. Now she had decided that the book she found was a much more appealing topic to talk about and that the information she had found earlier was useless. Halure grew larger in her vision as she walked towards it, the setting sun casting a brilliant light over the city, making the tree glow with many different colors. A fancily dressed girl sat on one of the protruding roots, two others waited with her, one with long black hair, and the other with short, spiky blonde hair that looked windblown. The girl waved at the approaching mage, making her pink hair go back and forth with this motion.

It was obvious why Yuri had come along to greet her, but why was the Blondie here? She wracked her brain for the answer for this question but came up empty; the one thing she could not figure out was boys.

Estelle quickly snapped Rita out of thinking when she ran up to her, gripped her hands and said happily, "I'm so glad you're here, Rita! Come on, the others are waiting at the inn!" And, with that, Rita was dragged to the inn nestled by the roots of Halure's great tree.

* * *

"So, basically what you are saying, Rita is that there is another world out there like the Labyrinth of Memories? And this world has been visited before?" Yuri asked from where he stood, or rather, leaned, against the wall of the inn.

"I said that there is a high probability that that is the case. There is no solid evidence and the book I found may just be made up literature," Rita corrected. She was sitting on the edge of one of the two beds that occupied the room, next to Estelle and with the Blondie standing at the foot of the same bed. "And also, as I was saying before you _rudely _interrupted me; it also seems that there is a meteor headed for Terca Lumireis. According to the angle that it will enter the atmosphere at and its speed it should land around where the ruins of Tarquaron are. This meteor is probably the meteor mentioned in the book if the book is reliable. Meaning that there is a very high chance that inside the meteor is a portal to this other world."

"And when will it hit?" A childish voice came out from a spiky haired short kid. A girl with short brown hair and a large crescent boomerang on her back stood next to him as they had been together since Brave Vesperia had come back from Defeating the Adephagos.

"5pm Sharp tomorrow" Rita replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

* * *

**A/N: Ollaz :3 I hope you like it. This is my first Fanfiction that I did with my friend so please be nice with the reviews. Please Review even if just to say if you liked it or not. Thx.**


	2. Unworldly Passage

**Unworldly Passage**

A rumbling call spread out through the valley, echoing off of cliffs and mountains and the approaching meteor. A large fish-shaped creature called out again, slightly rocking the boat that hung from his belly. Aboard were nine passengers, all lined up along the railing of the boat dubbed the Fiertia. One with long raven colored hair watched as a large mirror image of Rita's Fire Ball plummeted towards the ruins of an ancient town.

Searing heat came along with the meteor, making Ba'ul move farther away from the soon to be crater. As it came in contact with the ground, a large wave of dust and debris pelted outwards. From the center of the cloud created by the unsettled dust, a blue light expanded and swallowed Ba'ul and the Fiertia.

As the pale blue light surrounded them, a vaguely familiar voice came forth. It spoke to each through their mind since all other sound was blocked out. The whale-like Entelexia, the blue dog, the spiky haired kid, the girl with a crescent boomerang strapped to her back, the cat-eyed knight, the commandant with sky-clue eyes, the krytian, the old man with two identities, the pink-haired princess, the burnett hot-headed mage, and lastly, the long-haired ex-knight. All of them head it yet only a few of them recognized the voice.

_You defeated the fighter's illusion, yet I am not done with you yet. Before I take the time to face you directly, let us see if you can save a world other than your own. _Maniacal laughter came afterwards and that was all they heard before the team was whirled away in pairs.

Inside the blue light, a dark figure reached for the white gloved hand of another. He had to get her out if there was danger. When their hands touched, a bolt of strange feeling went through his spine and the blue light dissipated, revealing a blue sky that spun. Yuri flipped himself around in the air so to see where they were falling to. Below lay a spring and a river and they were falling headfirst towards the river.

He did the first thing that came to his mind; protect Estelle from the blunt force of the fall. They landed in the water with a large splash and after that, he only remembered scenes of what happened. The pink-haired princess waking up shocked about where they were. She dragged him out of the water and onto the bank to safety, at least temporarily. Then there were the cries of two people running toward them, one with long brown hair and the other with short red hair. After that, he blacked out.

A world of blue, the swirling sky as they suddenly exited, all blurred together as the young mage plummeted toward the ground. Metal grabbed her from below, caging her against a blue and white fabric. Then a jolt that made the being of metal and fabric still under her and the world stop spinning around her. Regaining her senses, she pushed herself up with her hands to see that what had taken the blow of the fall was no other than Flynn, who now lay unconscious under her. As soon as her mind processed what had happened, she was off the knight, her face scarlet.

"Of course this idiot had to save me. But why did he get himself knocked out." Rita muttered. She looked at him and the seemingly random thought of 'He looks cute like that' crossed her mind. Blushing even more she shook the thought out of her head and got up. The best thing she could do was get someone to help him. Who better to help a knight than another knight? So she headed off to find the knights for help, for the first time. 'To bad I have to rely on the stupid knights for this' Rita thought as she walked.

Cold air blasted her two long antenna back and made her face almost instantly numb as she fell. There was a purple-clad figure falling along with her. When he noticed what was happening, he cried out.

"I'm too old for this!" Was what it looked like he cried but with the wind, it was impossible to hear the words before they were snatched away.

Trees appeared below them but did little to soften their fall as the two plummeted towards the wooded hill.

Branches splintered as the two fell, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Vines snapped as they attempted to stop the devastation of the two's fall and failing until lower down, where the Krytian fell into a nest of vines and grabbed the other person falling out of the air, snapping a few more vines before the other person steadied themselves.

"Thanks, Judith darlin'" Raven said as he was pulled up to the bed of vines.

"That was fun." Judith commented, looking around. "Where do you suppose we are~?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Pierced the still air as another pair tumbled down, in the middle of a field. The field was vacant of any monsters, much to the disapointment of one of the two.

"How can you keep saying that you aren't afraid if you scream like a girl?" The brown-headed critisized her companion. The two had not fallen from as far up as the others but still high enough to freak the leader of Brave Vesperia out.

"Hey, I dont' scream like a girl!" Karol pouted before taking in their surroundings. "The first thing we have to do if probably find Yuri, where ever he is..."

The Hunting Blades girl frowned at how utterly thick-headed he was, just going on and on about his fellow guild member.

The red-headed knight woke up to a dog licking her face. Not just any dog, but the dog of Yuri Lowell, Repede. It was not the way she _ever_ wanted to wake up, but there it was happening.

Repede backed up once he saw that the girl was awake, careful to keep just out of petting distance while Sodia sat up, rubbing her head.

They were in some sort of mountains, with only a few shrubs sprinkled throughout the landscape.

"What...? Where are we?" Sodia asked, before noticing that she was talking to a dog. "Nevermind. I must find the Commandant."

**A/N Also, just to clear it up, all characters will be in their regular costumes with no accessories until further on in the story.****  
****Sorry for the late update, but I've been working on a few other fanfictions: Vesperia 2: Twisted Fates, Harsh Truth, and Blossums. Now for a few sneak peeks at a few of them :3**

**Twisted Fates: **_This world can never be without conflict. No matter what may happen, the conflict inside people shall always exist._

**Harsh Truth: **Pain, he hated it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. He was only just managing to stay awake as it was, with his head throbbing, feeling like it would split apart. Yet he had to help her. He had to. He could hear her screams, smell her blood in the air, hell, he could even taste his own blood in his mouth.

**Blossums: **One book that had been tossed to the side carefully, as to not damage it, landed just inside the slightly ajar opening to the tent. A figure bent down to pick it up and stood back up before flipping through the pages. Complicated formulas lay scattered across the pages, explaining element attributes, required mage capabilities for high-class spells and other spell-related topics.

**This update is also as celebration for Tales of Graces F being announced for the US. Please, if you can, help us ask for Tales of Vesperia PS3 or any other Tales of game that is only in Japanese to be translated. :3**

**Thanks for reading :3 Please **_**Review**_** :3**


	3. Those of the Abyss

**Ellos! Sorry its been so long since I've updated a story, but I hope you'll enjoy this third chapter of my first fanfiction; Vesperia's Abyss. I wanted to post this on the first (my birthday), but I guess I'll have to settle for 5 days late. :3**

**Please Read, Enjoy, and _Review_!**

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" A boy called as he and another person ran up to where the dark swordsman lay unconscious. The pink-haired healer looked up from where her companion lay to see who had called out. The boy that had called out had short red hair, green eyes, and wore a white and gold jacket over a black belly-shirt while a light brown belt attached a sword in its sheath to his baggy black pants. The person next to the red-head was a girl with long light brown hair that mostly covered her right eye. She wore a high-necked, sleeveless brown dress, red tights, brown and white long gloves, and brown high-heeled boots.

"Y-yeah," Estelle replied, standing up to meet the two.

"What about your friend?" The brown-haired girl asked, her companion shifting uncomfortably.

"Yuri?" The pinkette asked, kneeling down next to him and extending her left hand, the familiar words and arte flowing forth. "Holy power, come to me… First Aid."

The two strangers looked surprised as the spell did its work, closing up the small scrapes that the swordsman had acquired in his fall.

"You're a Seventh Fonist?" The red-head blurted out.

"Seventh… Fonist..?" Estelle repeated, confused. "What's a Seventh Fonist?"

"Someone that can use the Seventh Fonon," The brunette explained, even more curious about these strange people.

"Fonon…?"The pink-haired healer blinked in confusion at the strange term. "Is it like aer?"

This time, it was the brunette and red-head's turn to be confused at the term the stranger was using. "Aer? Well, Fonons are what we use for artes and only certain people can use the Seventh Fonon: the Fonon of Sound that can be used for healing."

"Sounds interesting," Estelle commented, her eyes shining at the idea of even more to learn. "Do you have any books on it that I could read?"

"There're many books on it at my mansi- um, house." The red haired boy offered awkwardly.

"Let's go then!" Estelle said, standing up. "Oh, right. I'm Estellise but please just call me Estelle."

"I'm Tear Grants, a Seventh Fonist." The brown-haired girl replied, nudging her companion.

"I'm Luke, Luke Fon Fabre," the uneasy introduction came from the red-headed boy.

"This is Yuri Lowell," Estelle said, looking down at the unconscious swordsman.

"Luke," Tear looked over at her companion. "Please carry Yuri until he can walk on his own."

Luke looked at Tear with surprise before nodding. Careful not to hurt the injured person anymore, he hoisted him onto his back.

"Thanks, Luke," The pinkette smiled.

"We probably should get going." Tear stated before heading towards the caves, the others following her.

Luke nodded "Guy's probably waiting for us."

"Guy?"

"One of our friends," Tear explained before Luke could give anything away.

Estelle nodded before looking back at Yuri.

"Concerned about him?" Luke asked awkwardly, unsure how to start the conversation. "I'm sure he'll be fine; the healing arte you used on him earlier healed any wounds he might have had so now you just need to wait for him to wake up…"

The healer nodded again with a small smile. "He'll probably wake up soon too."

Just on cue, a groan came from the dark swordsman, indicating that he had woken up. Luke franticly thought of what to do now and ended up setting Yuri back on the ground so he could walk on his own feet.

"Ugh," Yuri groaned as he came to. "What happened…"

"Yuri!" Estelle exclaimed, leaping on him. "You're finally awake!"

"Ow!" Yuri protested as the princess hugged him tightly. "I think you might be hurting me more than that fall did!"

"Oh, sorry," She let go and moved back, still smiling.

"Its fine," Yuri reassured her, testing the mobility of his newly released arms before noticing the two strangers. "Who are they?"

"Right," Estelle stood up to introduce them. "This is Tear Grants and Luke. They helped carry you away from the river we fell into.

Yuri nodded at the introduction, standing up to greet them. "I'm Yuri, Yuri Lowell, though I'm guessing you already heard that from the princess here."

"Princess?" Luke and Tear asked at the same time.

Yuri shrugged, dismissing it as nothing important. "Anyways, where're we headed?"

"Right now we need to meet up with a friend of ours, Guy." Luke explained.

"Sounds good," Yuri said. "Where's Abyssion?"

"Right," Estelle muttered, looking through their bag quickly before pulling out the 'Blazor Edge Abyssion' fell arm in its holder and handing it to Yuri. "Here."

"Thanks," The dark-haired swordsman replied, dangling the sword off of his left hand in the usual position, his 'Garm Fang' covering his right hand.

"That's a weird way to hold a sword…" Luke commented.

"It's easier this way."

"Okay then," Luke shrugged as the group continued walking. "What kind of sword is that anyways?"

"It's a Fell Arm. It gets stronger every time I defeat another enemy."

"Sounds useful," Tear commented.

Yuri nodded silently in response. He turned his gaze to the cave path in front of them, spotting a person sitting on a boulder up ahead.

Estelle had also noticed the person ahead and ran up to meet them enthusiastically. As she got closer, the person started to look more and more familiar.

"Flynn?" She called out, running towards him even faster. The blonde looked surprised then panicked as the pinkette got closer, leaping out of the way just in time.

Yuri had watched the entire time and, unlike Estelle, had noticed slight differences in the person before him, namely the lack of the armor his childhood friend always wore. It took longer for Estelle to notice that this person wasn't Flynn, just someone that looked amazingly similar to him.

The Flynn look alike stood up looking _very_ confused then relieved as he spotted Luke. Mentioned red-head looked like he might follow Estelle's lead and try to hug the person, but held back.

"Let me guess; this is your friend Guy." Yuri commented. He got a nod of response from Tear to confirm the new person's identity. With that, the dark-haired swordsman walked over to Estelle to make sure she was okay.

"Whoa, what's going on with this, Luke?" Guy asked, still trying to stay as far away from the two girls as possible.

"This is Estelle and Yuri. We found them by the spring." Tear answered in place of Luke.

"Nice to meet you," Estelle smiled, putting her hand out. "Sorry I mistook you for Flynn."

The blonde shied away from the possibility of contact with a female, leaping backwards and putting his arms out as a defense.

"Guy has gynophobia, the fear of any contact with women," Tear explained the strange behavior.

"Oh," Estelle said quietly. "Sorry." And with that she let her hand fall back to her side.

"Its fine," Guy said with a smile, his anxious behavior calming as contact was no longer threatened.

"Um," A voice from the back of the group called nervously.

"Hmm," Guy asked. "What is it Luke?"

"Um… Well… Thanks for waiting for me, Guy."

The blonde blinked in surprise before smiling gently. "Seems like your hair cut changed more than just your appearance."

Yuri stood watching this exchange, his right hand rested on his hip. The relationship between the two other guys made him realize how weird it felt to not have his partner, Repede by his side. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Yuri spoke up. "We probably should get moving again."

Estelle looked at him for a second before nodding in agreement. The others didn't take long to give their agreement and the group set off again.

Every now and then, they would come across a monster, but they would quickly fall to the strangers from another world. Sometimes a monster would drop down from above but, with two healers, the group never had much trouble dispatching them as well.

After one of the battles, a light green fluffy creature fell out of Luke's bag, the golden ring around it making a 'clink' sound. It had been sleeping silently ever since they had met the strangers and awoke when it hit the ground.

"What's this?" Estelle asked as she kneeled down to get a closer look at the strange creature.

"I'm Mieu," The creature announced, floating up higher so Estelle could stand up again. "A cheagle!"

"So cute~!"

"It talks?" Yuri asked.

"Mieu can talk because of the sorcerer's ring, which is also why he can float." Tear explained before adding to Estelle. "I know, right!"

With that, Mieu became the topic of discussion between Tear and Estelle while Yuri, Guy, and Luke remained quiet and watchful.

After taking out a few more monsters, the group reached the entrance of the cave. Estelle ran forward to see what was up ahead but came to a dead stop when she spotted a stranger, deciding to wait for the rest of the party to catch up.

"Jade?" Tear asked as she spotted the new person.

Jade looked at the group, purposefully skipping his eyes over Luke.

"Guy, Tear, we need your help."

* * *

**So there you have it, what happens to the main characters of Vesperia. I tried to keep them in character as best I could with the amount of knowledge I have on them. Anywho, I think Rita and Flynn will be the focus of the next chapter, unless any of the other groups would be more interesting for you. :3**

**Hope you enjoyed it. _Please, please, please, please Review!_ Till next time! :3**

**-KazaneHime**


	4. Mage's Rage

**Hello again! Kazane here. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. :3 This chapter centers around Flynn and Rita and what they do after they fall into the world of Abyss.**

***edit* I redid the ending so if you read it before I changed the ending, you may want to re-read it.**

**I don't own Vesperia or Abyss.**

**Please Read, Enjoy, and Review. :3**

* * *

"You remember that blue dog and that girl who acted all crazy?" One man in a silver helmet and armor asked his friend who had a similar outfit on. The two of them stood at either side of the entrance to a large city.

"Yes, I do Bob," the knight replied. "She acted like she out-ranked us when we've never seen her face. Whatever happened to her?"

"I think some of the other knights took her into custody. She kept yelling about how she was looking for the commandant." Bob said, holding his sword hilt. The other knight nodded, acknowledging the statement.

Suddenly a girl with short brown hair, who was dressed in red and wearing goggles, ran towards the two.

"Hey knights! Your knight friend collapsed! Come and help!" She beckoned with her hand forward. Bob and his knight friend exchanged a glance.

"We better help, Fred," Bob told his friend. Fred nodded and they walked over to help the girl.

"Nice outfits," the girl sarcastically mentioned. "You knights just keep getting weirder and weirder outfits." She smirked and then went back to her usual expression. "Come on, I'll lead the way." She said before rushing off to show the knights her fallen comrade.

* * *

Fred and Bob approached the field where the girl dressed in red had led them. She sat beside a blonde boy dressed in strange armor.

"Hey isn't this...?" Fred asked as he saw the blonde boy. His friend nodded.

"I believe so," Bob replied. He remembered their leader Mohs saying something about a blonde servant serving princess Natalia. The face of the boy on the ground matched the picture that he had seen. Bob moved his helmet close to Fred's to whisper something in his friend's ear.

"He probably came to rescue the princess and the Fon Master. We should probably capture him."

"What about the girl?"

"Leave her; she doesn't seem to pose a threat."

Fred nodded and the two of them turned to the brunette girl who was still beside the blonde boy.

"Miss, we'll have to take your friend to a secure location to take care of him," Bob said.

"Fine," she replied grudgingly. Bob and Fred moved forward and picked up the unconscious boy.

"You just wait here; we'll be right back with your friend." Bob promised, though he knew that he and Fred wouldn't return.

"He's not my friend, he's Yuri's friend!" The girl denied, her face turning slightly pink before she took a deep breath.

"We'll bring him back by the end of the day," Fred snickered. The girl looked up, slightly confused.

"He's one of you, why would you need to bring him back to me?" She asked. Fred took a step back, very confused.

"Uh... we want to make sure that you know he's well," he replied. The girl nodded in understanding.

"You're smart to not make an enemy of Rita Mordio," she said as she crossed her arms. Fred and Bob shared a look, still confused. Rita looked stunned; why wasn't her name inflicting mortal terror like it usually did?

"Why don't you get an inn room, Miss Mordio?" Fred suggested. Rita angrily nodded in agreement and left Flynn to be cared for by his knights. She sighed; he would be all right.

* * *

Rita walked into town to get an inn room and looked around. A giant chapel stood over the entire city, something she had never seen before.

"Weird. I've never heard of a city like this one..." Rita mused, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Everything had seemed weird since they were enveloped by that light onboard the Fiertia... She looked around to notice even more strange things: the city was quite busy, so she should have known about it, priests preached some weird religion every block of the city, and many knights, in the same outfits as the two Rita had conversed with, were everywhere.

Suspicious, Rita took out the world map (that she had conveniently swiped from Karol) out of her pocket. As expected; there was no city with a large chapel on Terca Lumireis. Did this mean that that book she had found was right; there are worlds other than their own? Shaking her head, Rita noticed that she had a slight headache from the fall. She had to make sure she didn't get a concussion and totally forget about a city that had a chapel like the one she saw before her.

Thinking quickly, she stopped a young girl on the street. The girl had a pink outfit that stood out from among the crowd, thus why Rita's eye was drawn to her. She also had brown pigtails that bobbed in the air and a stuffed animal clung to her back.

"Hey! What city is this?" Rita asked with authority in her voice. As the girl squirmed to get away, the brown haired mage clutched her shoulders.

"This city is Daath, of course," the girl smiled politely as she noticed she couldn't get away. "What kind of idiot doesn't know where the Fon Master's home resides?" The girl was now angry since she still wasn't free from the stranger's grip. "Would you let me go now? I have better things to do than deal with people who don't respect the Fon Master."

Rita opened her mouth to give the girl a piece of her mind, but the girl used the opportunity to squirm away before that could happen.

"Speaking of the Fon Master, I have to go help him!" The girl said with a smile before running off at a speed Rita assumed wasn't normal. The mage sighed and looked at the map again. She had been right; there was no Daath on Terca Lumireis.

_'If we're on a different world'_, Rita thought. _'That means I sent blondie away with knights that were not under his command. Why did they agree to help him then? A feeling of dread crawled over Rita as it occurred to her that she had no idea where Flynn was or what the knights wanted with him._'

"I knew something was up with those two knights," Rita muttered as she moved to speak to one of the knights to who looked just like the two who had carried Flynn off.

"Hey, you! Have you seen two knights carrying a blonde man?" She demanded from the unsuspecting knight urgently.

"My orders are to not converse with citizens about the orders of the Grand Maestro," the knight replied, standing completely still. Rita's face flushed in anger. Meteor Storm or Tidal Wave; which way did this guy want to die? Rita decided just to teach him a short lesson and began casting a fireball.

"Oh flickering blaze burn. Fire-" Before she could finish the spell, the little girl in pink interrupted the conversation.

"Big Sis! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The girl lurched forward, hugging Rita around the waist.

"Get away freak!" Rita wildly tried to bat the girl away.

"Big Sis, don't be like that..." The girl pouted, burrowing her face into Rita's hair next to her ear. "Be grateful; I'm trying to save your life." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"There are thousands of knights in this city; if you blast one, the rest will destroy you before you can cast another spell. The fact is they outnumber you. So be smart and play along as my big sister. And then I'll tell you how to get to the knights," the girl whispered.

Rita felt like fireballing the girl rather than the knight now, but she saw the logic in her words and grudgingly played along.

"Sis, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me while I'm talking? Someone's going to get punished."

"Eep! Well, we better get going. Bye-bye Mr. Knight!" The girl waved, dragging Rita around a corner.

"How do I get to the knights?" Rita asked immediately when they were alone.

"Why are you so bent on getting the knights?" The girl asked in reply.

Rita sighed before explaining that a friend of hers had been taken by the knights. What was it with everyone around this girl's age that annoyed her so much?

"Well, you're in luck; I also need to rescue a few of my friends." The girl said. "I'm Anise Tatlin, Fon Master Guardian."

"What's a Fon Master anyways?" Rita asked, annoyed there was so much she didn't know about this world.

Now it was Anise's turn to explain things. "The Fon Master is the highest leader in the order of Lorelei."

Rita sighed, still confused. "Guess that's good enough for now. Now where would they be keeping blondie?"

"They'd probably keep him with my friends below the main cathedral. There're a lot of knights there but I have backup coming so it'll be best to wait for them."

"Backup?" Rita asked. "That'll take too long. Thanks for your help, girl, but I'll be going now." With that, Rita turned and walked towards what looked like the main cathedral.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" A girl with short blonde hair asked the blonde haired man lying on the ground.

"Huh," the man blinked in confusion as he sat up. The last thing he remembered was falling through the blue sky and-. "Where's Ms. Mordio?"

"Ms. Mordio? Who's that?" A person with green hair asked.

"The person I was with."

"There wasn't anyone with you when the Oracle Knights brought you in. Apparently they thought you were Guy since you look so similar." The blonde-haired girl explained. "You're obviously not though, since you haven't freaked out with a girl so close."

"Where am I anyways?" The man asked, wondering why that 'Guy' would be so scared of girls. "This doesn't look like Zaphias."

We're below the main cathedral in Daath." It was the green-haired boy that answered this time. "What's this 'Zaphias' you're talking about?"

The blonde man looked surprised at this; who wouldn't know the name of the empire's crown jewel? "Zaphias is the capital of the empire."

"Surely not the Malkuth Empire," the girl pointed out. "Their capital is Grand Chokmah."

The blonde man thought over this for a little bit before he remembered something that had come up earlier in the conversation. "Who's Guy?"

The girl seemed surprised at the change in subject but went with it. "Guy is the servant of my fiancé. Oh, right. I'm Natalia and this," she held her hand towards the green-haired person. "This is Fon Master Ion."

"Nice to meet you Natalia, Ion. I'm Flynn, Flynn Scifo." The armored man replied as he stood up. "Do you know why we're being held here?"

"We-" Ion started with a glance at Natalia. he looked like he was going to continue but everyone's attention was taken away as they heard an explosion outside.

* * *

"-and take that!" The angry voice echoed through the hall as yet another fireball knocked its target out. The commotion was drawing the knights away from their positions and gathering them all around the female intruder. A glow of power came from the girl and yet another magic circle drew itself around her feet.

"Blah Blah Blah," she started the simplified chant as more and more knights surrounded her. A light blue magic sphere created itself around her before disappearing in a flash as the spell was complete. "Tidal Wave!"

A deadly swirl of water surrounded the girl, pulling the unsuspecting knights into its wrath. Those knights that survived the Tidal Wave were decimated as a red colored flash came from yet another completed spell and meteors rained down from above.

With the knights out of the way (and the part of the hall her spells had hit partially destroyed), the girl ran down the hall, checking each room along the way for her missing rescuer. Room after room was empty other than maybe a few items that she picked up and put in her bag.

As she ran towards the next room, the girl noticed that there was actually a knight that she hadn't taken out standing guard at the door. '_Perfect_' she thought. This was probably the room Flynn was in since such important people should be with him. The girl stopped and pulled out her weapon, an extendable sword, and casted a quick fireball to knock the guard out. She grinned as she put away her weapon and walked over to the unconscious knight to check if he had any items she would want.

After retreiving some Gald and other items from the fallen knight, the mage turned her attention to the door. With her spell book in her hand, in case there was a knight inside the room, she pushed the door open to reveal its inhabitants. There was a girl with short blonde hair, a kid with green hair who looked like a girl in the robes they wore, and a tall blonde haired man. All of them had been watching the door expectingly once they had heard the explosion.

"Ms. Mordio!" Flynn called as he recognized the genius mage.

"Stop calling me that, you stupid knight. My name is Rita!" The girl fumed.

"In return, you have to call me Flynn."

"Fine, fine," Rita agreed as she turned her gaze to the two other people in the room. "I guess you're Princess Natalia and Fon Master Ion."

"How do you already know our names?" The blonde girl asked with a tone that annoyed Rita.

"I met an annoying little girl who was planning to rescue you two." Rita rolled her eyes as she remembered the pink-clad nightmare.

"So Jade hasn't returned with Guy yet then," Ion sighed. "And who are you, Miss?"

"I'm Rita Mordio." Rita said.

"As you seem to already know, I'm Natalia."

"And I'm Ion."

"Nice to meet you and all but can we get going?" Rita asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Flynn agreed. "I would like to find Yuri and Lady Estellise soon."

However, before they could leave, the knight that Rita had knocked out in the hall attacked the brown-haired mage from behind. Flynn saw the movement before the knight had time to do anything and ran forward. He didn't have time to block the attack with his armor and took the full blunt of the oracle knight's swing. This made him fall back, knocking Rita back as well.

Still after payback for the treatment the mage that given him earlier, the knight made to attack again. Rita was fed up with this knight already and casted a quick Fireball that hit the knight and caused an explosion. Since they were so close, the force of the explosion sent Flynn and Rita flying.

Rita hit the locked window of the room, making it crack under the force then Flynn hit right next to her, shattering the already weakened window. Both of them fell as the window gave way behind them.

Natalia and Ion had attempted to run over and help but were sorely reminded that they didn't have their weapons and were unable to fight. All they could do was watch as their two new accaintances fell from the window. Even that right was denied them as the knight attacked once again, knocking Ion out of the way and making Natalia fall back against the wall next to the window.

"If we can't keep you confined here, princess, you may as well really die!" The knight yelled and brought his sword up for an attack. The princess's eyes widened as the sword descended straight towards her.

* * *

**Aaaand a cliffy. :3 At least, the best of a cliffhanger that I could make out of the situation in my hurry to finish. :3 Hope you enjoyed it and please review :3**

**Review responses:**

**741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili: **Thanks as always for being the first to review. Thinking back, it was probably not a very Yuri move to tell other people about his sword, but its done now. :3 I'll try to work on making him more Yuri-like.  
*edit* Thanks for pointing that out. :3 I fixed it as much as I can for now and I'll work on not slipping up like that again. :3

**Rainbowkittyblossumwings: **I know you'll enjoy this chapter since it has a little more romance in it. :3 Also, I'm glad its your favorite, it is one of my favorites as well :3

**RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars: **As I told you earlier, there is no RavenXJudith in this chapter (that chapter will have to be later) and I hope you don't mind if I play around with GuyXNatalia :3

**WildfireDreams: **Thanks so much for the review. :3 I hope you'll continue to review and enjoy Vesperia's Abyss.

**Thanks for reading. :3 I hope I'll be able to update soon (once I finish the next chapter) and that you'll all still be there to read and review (enjoying it is good too. :3). 'Till next time!**

**-Kazane**


	5. Of Monsters and Knights

**Yes, finally a new chapter :3 Rainbowkittyblossomwings wrote this one and the next one. Anywho, please read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Tales of Vesperia or Tales of the Abyss**

* * *

Sodia looked around the forest like place she had fallen in. A trail was on it yet she had no idea where it led.

"Commandant!" She called, "Where are you?" She asked looking sad. "Come on, mutt."

Repede growled at being called that.

"No time for growling, we have to find the commandant. I have to be by his side." She didn't give another look behind her as she followed the road.

Hours and hours of walking ensued for the two companions, they soon found that the path they were on was not the safest, sometimes monsters would attack them.

"I am an imperial knight! I will not let you get in my way." Sodia announced, taking out her sword and slaying the creatures in her path. Repede just watched her from a safe distance, defending himself when needed and looking at her as if she was an idiot.

Eventually Sodia came upon a bridge across the water. It was made out of a tree.

"This must lead to civilization!" Sodia decided, "And then we can pursue looking for the commandant even more!" Repede put his head down in shame of the single-minded girl.

She crossed the bridge careful to not fall into the water and continued along her path.

Eventually she came upon a cave in the forest.

"Well, dog...This might lead us to civilization..." She decided, using her hands and sword to destroy some vines in her way she and Repede ventured into the cavern.

Repede growled at a foul smell.

"What's that smell?" She covered her nose. "It smells like rotten eggs!" Repede used his paws to cover his own nose. Sodia continued onward trying to take breaths only through her mouth. Eventually she heard the sound of crying.

"Is that a monster?" Sodia whispered to Repede. The closer they got the more the smell increased and the crying sound got louder. It sounded very human.

"Hello! Is someone in here? I am Sodia, of the knights. If you need help I am ready to aid you." She yelled. The crying made a mangled sound and stopped.

"G-go away." A stifled cry yelled, it sounded like a little girl. Sodia moved forward, knowing that helping little girls was part of her duty.

"Are you trapped in here? Don't worry, I'll help get you out!" She walked into the open cavern where the little girl was curled in a ball in a giant nest. She held a stuffed animal. The girl had long pink hair and a black dress.

"Go away! Mommy doesn't want people disturbing her rest." The girl cried.

"Your mother?" Sodia asked, she looked around and noticed the source of the smell, a roasted corpse of a monster and cracked eggs. The place they were in was obviously a monster's den. Sodia jumped to the worst conclusions that the little girl's mother had been killed by a monster. Geez, this girl was probably going to grow up to be in the hunting blades.

"It's all right." Sodia tried to be comforting, "Your mother is probably watching from somewhere better."

"Somewhere better?" The little girl asked, looking up from her crying.

"She's in the after-life watching over you." Sodia gulped. She wasn't much good at doing this comforting thing. She inwardly snickered to herself. She was probably doing better than Yuri did.

"After-life?" The little girl asked

"Yeah, watching over you wanting you to be happy, stuff like that. Your mom wants you to be happy." Sodia advised

"Happy...But Mommy, I can't be happy without your help! Ion has left me for that mean Anise!" The girl cried. Sodia had a wave of sympathy run through her she understood having someone leave you for someone mean and not worth their time. Even if Yuri had helped her she still thought that he shouldn't be hanging around Flynn.

"Your Mom can't help you now. You have to help yourself. Stand by your friend's side and protect them no matter what. Show them that you're more reliable than that other person." She advised balling her hand into a fist. Repede made a bark of agreement.

The little girl sat up and looked at Repede, his bark awakening her a bit.

"You think so?" She asked Repede. He nodded and made another barking sound. "Thank you..." She whispered, she got out of the nest to pat Repede on the head. Repede seemed fine with this.

"You actually like this dog?" Sodia asked surprised. This dog was Yuri's accomplice, thus she didn't enjoy his company quite that much.

"He's nice." The girl nodded. "What's your name?" She asked. Sodia was about to tell her that she couldn't communicate with a dog when the girl answered one of Repede's barks, "Repede? That's a nice name. You remind me of some of my siblings. My name is Arietta."

"How'd you know his name?" Sodia asked suspicious.

"He told me." Arietta answered simply.

"He told you? You can understand him?" Sodia asked, what kind of girl did she meet who could understand monsters.

"Yes." Arietta answered.

"But he's a monster! An animal, a dog." Sodia pointed out.

"My siblings were animals too." Arietta answered.

"Wasn't your mother destroyed by a monster though?" Sodia asked confused by her prediction, "Shouldn't you hate them?" She paused, "Wait...What about your siblings being animals?"

"My mother was killed by humans. Not monsters. You humans say I guess that she was the monster, but she just wanted to feed my brothers and sisters." Arietta told her.

Sodia looked at her in dismay. This girl's family was monsters? She had to get this little girl to someplace safe away from this crazy monster lair.

"Please come with me, I can help you." Sodia told her.

"Why should I?" Arietta asked

"I am a knight." Sodia told the girl. Arietta narrowed her eyes.

"Which division?" She asked

"I'm with the commandant." Sodia answered. Arietta's expression seemed to soften.

"I guess you've been sent here for me then." She shrugged, "All right. I'll come." She took a place next to Repede and followed Sodia out of the lair.

Sodia wondered what she would do now that she was still lost, had misplaced the commandant, and had a young child making idle chit-chat with a dog with her.

Sodia's life had indeed taken a turn for the weirder.

* * *

**What did you think? Please let us known in a review. :3 I'll post review responses at the end of chapter 6. Thanks for reading :3**


	6. Moonlight-white and Raven-black

**Here's Chapter 6 :3 Also written by Rainbowkittyblossomwings. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Vesperia or Abyss.**

* * *

"Where do you suppose we are?" Raven repeated again still in the bed of vines that the two had been caught in.

"Well, it looks like a forest." Judith gave him the obvious answer, still giving her trademarked smirk.

"Thanks Judith darlin' but I was askin' fer somethin' a little more specific." He clarified

"I don't know where we are. I'll ask Ba'ul." She put a hand to her ear to try to speak with him, a worried look flashed through her face for a moment, "It seems I've lost contact with him."

"Ya think he's okay?" Raven asked a bit worried for the girl and her friend.

"He'll be fine." Judith crossed her arms. "We should really be getting out of these plants." She finally commented.

"Comin' up Judith darling." Raven in an attempt probably to impress her wriggled around trying to get free of the vines.

"Moonlight havoc!" Judith cut the vines down in great ease, letting the bed of vines under them fall and causing the two to fall.

Judith landed with grace and dignity. Raven not so much.

"OW! My face!" Raven groaned, getting up and rubbing his face. To heal it he shot himself with an arrow embedded with healing artes.

"You know, shooting yourself for health seems a bit weird." Judith finally pointed out.

"They're fine, they're embedded with lots of love, healin' my beautiful face to its original value." Raven answered her smiling. Judith giggled a bit.

"This forest doesn't seem like one I've ever been in. Have you heard about it?" Judith asked, looking around.

"Well, I've never been in a forest that looks like this one but I have heard of forests that describe this one. This forest fits the description of many forests I know: It has trees." Raven answered, knowing the descriptions of forests that he usually got was with trees.

"We should probably make our way out of it and see which town is closest. Hopefully we'll find Yuri and the rest of Brave Vesperia there." Judith suggested.

"You wanna see Yuri? My company isn't enough for you? I'm hurt." Raven joked, a little bit jealous. "Yuri gets all the girls."

Judith didn't answer him. Raven sighed.

"Which way do you want to go Judith darling?" He asked seeing many clear paths.

"That way." She pointed.

"Why?" He asked

"Intuition," Judith answered. Raven followed her along the path until they came upon a clearing with guards stationed.

"Hey! You! What are you doing in the forest! We don't remember ever hearing of you two travelers. Leave or there will be consequences." The guard pointed to them.

"My companion and I fell into this forest from the sky. We're lost. Would you tell us where we are, please?" Judith smiled, she leaned down a bit giving the guards a full view of her cleavage, ignoring the jab at a threat. The guards looked at her blankly.

"We're not interested in women. You're flirting will get you nowhere with us." They answered in their manly voices. The armor covered any body parts that could be seen, "However if your companion asked nicely..." They trailed off.

"You're interested in me?" Raven asked a bit shocked, "But...But I'm male! Just like you!" He laughed nervously a bit.

"Yeah, so? You sure are a clueless one." One of the guards giggled. "Now ask nicely."

"Um...Could you tell us where we are?" He asked a bit confused and weirded out.

"Theor forest, guarding Grand Chokmah." The guard answered, "Would you like to go through to Grand Chokmah? I could take you home with me if you want." The helmet was still on the knight, but Raven and Judith could both tell he was winking. The other knight giggled.

"Uh, sorry, but I'm devoted at the moment to Judith darling, I couldn't leave her by her lonesome." He told the guard politely and awkwardly. He didn't know how to deal with a guy flirting with him.

"Sure you're devoted to me." Judith teased, "May we pass anyway?" She asked. The knights didn't seem to be in a good mood for being rejected.

"No." They answered, "Not unless he pays in certain ways."

"Oh dear. We're not coming into an agreement. I'd like to use you as a bargaining chip, but I doubt that would work out." Judith decided, "Should we fight them?" She seemed a bit too eager. Before Raven could answer a strange voice interrupted them.

"Did I hear something about fighting?" A blonde, tan skinned man walked up to them from what seemed like nowhere, he led a pig like thing by a leash. He was obviously out on a walk.

"Your majesty!" The knights bowed.

"Well, did I?" The man asked, he looked at Judith for a moment, "Wow! You are a hottie. I'd be able to forgive this transgression as long as you say sorry." The man smiled.

"What animal is that?" Judith changed the subject rather than apologizing.

"A rappig. It's my precious darling." The man smiled. "Not from around here? Where you from? I've never seen someone with ears like yours."

"It's nice." Judith petted the rappig. "I'm a krityan." Judith answered, "From Mount Temza."

"Is that Kimlascan?" The man asked

"What's Kimlasca?" Raven darted in the conversation not liking another flirt on his turf.

"You two really aren't from around here." The man commented, "Well, the woman here has excellent taste in animals so I might as well give you some company. Come with me. I'll tell you where you are." The man bypassed the guards and led Raven and Judith away, "My name is Emperor Peony by the way. Your names?" He asked

"Judith." Judith answered.

"I'm Raven." Raven answered

"Wonderful to meet you both." Peony nodded his head. "Where did you come from? How'd you get into Theor forest?"

"We fell from the sky after some weird voice sent us there." Raven explained.

"I'll hear the entire story in my throne room. We can comb rappigs while we talk." Peony smiled, "Ah, my darling rappigs~." He smiled.

Raven tried to give Judith an is he crazy look but Judith saw nothing wrong with someone close to animals so she didn't share any looks with Raven.

They followed Peony through the streets.

* * *

**There we go for now :3 Thank you for reading. Please review to let us know if you have any questions or comments.**

**Review Responses:**

_741AuthorNCS-NicolaStarlaLili: Thanks for pointing that out. I fixed the ending of Chapter 4 to try to make Rita less OOC. Let me know how you think we did with Sodia/Repede and Raven/Judith. :3_

_WildfireDreams: Thanks for the Review. And yep, Flynn and Guy almost look like twins... Hmm... that kind of makes me want to make someone from the Vesperia party run up and hug Guy thinking that its Flynn... Estelle! Rita wouldn't hug Flynn anyways so it's up to the princess._

_Rainbowkittyblossomwings: So, so? How do you like your writings? Can you spot the changes I made?_

_ZidanReign: Moar huh? I'm sure two new chapters helped out with that :3 Hope you enjoyed them._

_Yuleen75: Haha, yeah the beginning of this story was written a long, long time ago so everything was a bit... amateurish. We still make mistakes like that every now and then but we're working on it. Anywho, thanks so much for the review and I hope you'll continue to tell us your opinions on stuff. :3_

_wildanimelover: How about... two new chapters! Here you go :3_

**It may be a bit before our next update since after I get 2 Mismatched Stars chapters up we're gonna be focusing on Wings of the Brightest Star.**


End file.
